The Doomed Fate
by Shinigami01
Summary: The Labyrinth's Fate is told by a young Seer 15 years after Sarah beat Jareth and took Toby back home. Jareth must now fight to stay alive. But not just for himself but for the whole Kingdom. R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity. 6/12/2012
1. TDF Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay this is off of something I came up in my head. Some things may change. But the plot wont..well not by much anyway. Please Review and tell me what you think. I also fixed the mistakes.  
  
Summery: The Labyrinth's Fate is told by a young Seer 15 years after Sarah beat Jareth and took her brother back home. Jareth must now fight to stay alive. But not just for himself but for the whole Kingdom.   
  
Diclaimer: I dont own the Labyrinth.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth stared at the Seer chained to the floor. She had light brown hair and deep green eyes   
  
"Tell me Seer what is your name."   
  
She stood tall and glared at him. "Leia" She watched Jareth as he walked around her.   
  
"Hmm..you will do nicely. Now tell me what is it you see?" He stopped in front of her holding up a crystal in front of her face.   
  
She looked at him. "How did you get that?"   
  
He smirked. "How else now tell me."   
  
She peered deep into the crystal and her eyes seemed to glow slightly. "I see Sarah and her son"   
  
"Tell me what will her future be? And what does she think of me?" he growled through his teeth in slight anger.   
  
"Sarah will live a long life full of happiness. She has not forgotten you, but she does not feel anything for you. Except that you were a childhood fantasy."   
  
Jareth growled deep in his throat. "And her son."   
  
Leia looked again into the crystal. "He-" she looked away before she could see what it is he wanted to know. "My Lord why do you want to know his future?"   
  
Jareth glared at her. "Look and tell me what you see!"   
  
And so she looked again this time using more power then before. "I see him growing up and becoming a great writer. He will own a book store and become a happily married man" She looked at him weakly.   
  
He glared at her again his mismatched eyes hard and unforgiving. "And what else do you see?"  
  
She looked into the crystal seeing right into his soul and mind. "I see pain, suffering, revenge, wanting, longing, lust, darkness. You are in deep pain. You wish to get revenge on her for what she did. You suffer because of your love for her. You want her badly as a child does his mother. You long to hold her and no other. You lust after her late into the night. And your heart has become dark because of her." She looked up at him and then she looked away, his anger was clear as day and she did not wish to suffer his rath.   
  
"How can you see such things as what is in my mind and soul?!"   
  
She looked at him weakly. "I only see what the crystal shows me, My Lord." With this she looked away.   
  
"No. You aren't done!" He turned her head towards the crystal. "Tell me what is the future of the Labyrinth?"   
  
"My Lord I am to weak. You know it could kill me to try to look that far."   
  
Jareth didn't care at this point. "Look!" and so she looked forcing her power to go deeper even though she and Jareth knew this could kill her. She stumbled and started to fall but Jareth caught her. "Well?"   
  
She could hardly look at him. "I..I couldn't see far enough. I don't have enough energy." Jareth growled and kissed her hard forcing his energy into her. The energy seemed to help but only enough to push he powers to their max.   
  
"Now look again!"   
  
She raised her head looking deep into the crystal her eyes glowing as she forced herself to go deep into the future and there she saw to her horror the worst outcome. And then the crystal turned black. "The Labyrinth-."   
  
Jareth waited "Well" He grabbed her by the arm holding her tight. "You saw something what was it?!" But she didn't speak.  
  
A silky voice laughed. "She wont tell you My Lord" He turned to look at a girl that looked similar to Leia. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"No!" Leia cried out trying to stop the king from listening. "Jareth don't listen to her she only wants to use you!" But suddenly she was throw against a wall the chains that held her disappearing.   
  
"I can show you what you want to see My Lord." She walked around him her hand running over his shoulders.   
  
"Then tell me Seer."   
  
She smiled and was about to open her mouth when she was throw into the wall. "No, I wont let you!" Leia was glowing forcing her powers to be used at her expense. But she was starting to die and Jareth could tell for her crystal was being to turn crimson in his hand. But she pushed herself. "I wont let you ruin him." But in one final effort she was hit hard by the other Seer with a powerful blast and several after that.   
  
"Stop!" Jareth cried out not wanting to see the girl killed knowing she knew what he wanted to know. He moved quick picking Leia up and teleporting to his chambers. "Leia?"   
  
He looked at her and she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry my lord..I..I" Jareth looked at her knowing she was almost gone. And so he did the last thing possible he kissed her again but this time he gave almost all the rest of his energy. And with her last bit of power she raised the crystal one last time in front of him for him to see. "I see that there will be no future for the Labyrinth." The crystal fell from her hand and she laid there in his arms.   
  
"My Lord you must be cautious. For soon a child will be born from lust and blood. It will bring the end to you and your kingdom. You..you..must.."   
  
Jareth looked at her. "Most what?"   
  
Leia coughed and spit up a bit of blood. "You must not give into your urges. You must fight..- " She was almost gone now her eyes were closed and then in one last effort she spoke. "You must fight or your will lose your life and possibly even your kingdom.." With this she kissed him and her orb became small and black and merged with his pendant. "Good bye Jareth." And she was gone.   
  
Her body lay limp in his arms and he looked down at her face. "Leia..why did you do this for me?" Jareth had never cried and he wasn't now but something pulled at him deep inside at the young girls sacrifice. She had died for him and now he had but one choice. He must pay head to her words. He stood, letting her body lay there on his bed as if she was sleeping and he turned to leave when another voice caught his ears.   
  
It was an older voice one that sounded so old and wise that it was as if it were time itself. "My Lord." He turned to see an old woman sitting on the bed her eyes showing her age as well as he body.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
The old woman smiled as she changed into a young girl. "I have come to finish what Leia could not. I have come to tell you of her fate not yours." Jareth nodded waiting. And the woman smiled. "She is not dead if she was her crystal would have shattered instead of merging with your pendant." Jareth listened as she continued. "Her body is dieing but she will live on even if it dies for a new one will takes its place."   
  
Jareth blinked wondering how this could be. "But how?"   
  
The girl smiled. "Her powers. In this body she was able to use them to see things in her next she may use them to change into animals or fight for a king. It all depends on what body she is given. She has had many lives before now and is sure to have many after unless she finds true happiness and love. They are the only thing that can keep her in one body and make her truly die when she does die."  
  
Jareth seemed surprised in this but not as surprised as he thought he would be. "I see well tell me. Will she find a new body?"   
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, her sister almost destroyed this one completely. Had you not intervened her powers might have been taken along with her life. Leia's sister Crystal is cruel and mean and will do anything to get what she wants in this world. She has never switched bodies because of how powerful she is being the older child and the strongest."  
  
Jareth growled at this and sat down looking at Leia's face with a sigh. "She told me-" But he was cut of by the girl rasing her hand.   
  
"No, you mustn't. What she told you should only be told to one person and that person was you. But heavens knows when it will be time for her change. She might be fighting this time she might be waiting. But until then you must keep it a secret and pay heed to her words." The girl stood now. "I cannot help you more then this. It is up to you to protect your kingdom and yourself. Leia was just a pawn in her fate and perhaps she will be a part in the Labyrinths fate as well as yours. For now is only the beginning of the prophecy. And you must fight it or all she said will become true. And yes I know what she said."   
  
With this the girl began to change again into a black hawk. "Goodbye My Lord. May you live forever." And so she flew away without another glance back. 


	2. TDF Chapter 2

The girl landed not far from the castle as Leia's old body disappeared.   
  
Now Leia stood where the hawk had landed. "You know Rosa. I am surprised, you rarely free me from my body like that. Why did you now?"   
  
Rosa smiled at her. "Because Leia. I am dying and you know it. Unlike you and your sister I am far from immortal. And now you have a new body. But you must not go to the king yet. You must wait until he can bare no more torment." Leia nodded and looked back at the castle. Rosa stood beside her now. "This is my last gift to you my daughter. A new body and more power. Your sister must be stopped or this world may not exist much longer."   
  
Leia sighed and looked at her mother. "Even though you are not my mother at times I wish you were. You have always been kind to be and watched over me when my mother did not, even though she rarely did anyway."   
  
Rosa glared at her. "Your mother was a great woman until your father became dark and evil and controlled her."  
  
Leia nodded and sighed. "Yes..but still you have always been there since I was born and were with me no matter what. You are more of a mother then she would ever be to me." Leia's eyes glowed for a brief moment and then she turned to the old woman. "Tell me. What is it my sister wants?"   
  
Rosa sighed and looked out over the land. "To destroy all of this and anything else she comes across here. She hates this world and will do anything to destroy it and its king." Rosa looked at Leia. "You are the only one who can stop her now, you know. She would have killed you there in the throne room. But now you have been restored to your old self, your true body reborn."  
  
Leia looked down and nodded. "I realize that now. And I thank you deeply for restoring me to it."   
  
Rosa nodded and turned away. "It is time." With this she tossed a necklace to Leia. "You know what to do with it. Leia looked at her sad by nodded setting it on a rock. "goodbye my daughter." Leia had drawn her sword and smashed the crystal. When she did Rosa faded and her powers were given to Leia.   
  
"Thank you Rosa."  
  
Leia put her sword away and looked at herself in the pool beside her. He hair was similar to before except now it was to the middle of her back. The top half was braided in a fish bone braid. Her eyes were the same stormy green as they had been before. She wore a short skirt slit up to her waist on either side from her knees, with underwear beneath that were more like a swim suit bottom. Her shirt was long sleeved but the selves were cut up to her elbows. Her belt held her sword and a small coin pouch.  
  
Her boots went to her knees and were brown leather which matched her belt. Both her skirt and shirt were green. She looked like and elf. But she was far from it. Her cloths had been given to her by Rosa who was an elf.   
  
"Thank you." Leia whispered into the wind and turn away walking towards the castle. Even though she was head that way it was not where she went she instead went to a place near the castle, a green area hidden from most people.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jareth had turned to find her body gone and he had nearly screamed. The old woman who had turned into a young girl had liberated Leia's sprit and he knew it. With a sigh he head to his throne room to deal with Leia's sister, Crystal.   
  
As he entered she smiled wickedly. "And how is my sister?" She laughed cruelly. "Good I trust" She smirked and then she was slammed into a wall by Jareth's power.   
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, you witch."   
  
Crystal only laughed. "Because I can come back but you cant." She sent him flying into the wall opposite her. "So don't think you can simply over power me."  
  
With this she disappeared. Jareth growled realizing he would have to be careful around her if she came back. He was sure she would. But he wasn't sure when. He sighed and left the throne room returning to his own. He collapsed into his bed and fell asleep to tired to stay awake any longer. 


	3. TDF Chapter 3

Leia stood in the green area with a smile. "hmm" She waved her hand and a shadow appeared ready to fight. "I see its still the same, or is it?" She faced the shadow. "Lets see what you've got." It charged her quick and easily slashing with its sword. "Nope" She had dodged it without hardly moving. Or that's how it looked. Leia didn't even have to fight back because the shadow disappeared. With a sigh she sat down. "Damn it Jareth. You are going to be the end of us all. Even the shadows are losing their magic now."  
  
Leia fell back in the grass and stared up at the sky. She sighed and rolled over onto her side. "I'm the same, yet something's different. What is it?" She mumbled to herself thinking out loud. Getting up she called on another shadow. "Lets see if I cant get something out of you." This time she advanced on the shadow her sword drawn and ready. But it fled. "What the hell is going on?" Leia looked towards the castle and nearly screamed. "No..it cant be. She got him that fast?!" With this Leia took off running.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth had been sleeping peacefully but he had suddenly woke up to a silky voice near his ear. "Wake up Jareth." She purred her hand running over his chest. Jareth had woken with a jerk and found himself staring into the hazel eyes of Leia's sister, Crystal.   
  
"Wh..what are you doing in my room?" He looked confused.   
  
Crystal smiled. "I've come to tell you your future. A true future, not some stupid prophecy." She kissed his neck and purred in his ear whispering a spell that made him bend to her will. "Now my king..you will do as I say." Jareth was soon stripped of his cloths. Crystal examined him thoughtfully. "Well, I do say you are quite a beautiful man." She reached out touching his hard manhood gently. Jareth groaned and trust into her hand, hard and ready. "Mmm..want it?" Crystal walked to the bed and sat down on the bed and spread her legs. "Then come and get it." Jareth walked towards her slowly, but just as soon as he was about to enter her he was thrown off coarse by a huge white tiger. He was thrown into a wall. The shock knocked the wind out of him.  
  
The tiger now stood in front of him. "That's enough Crystal."   
  
Crystal looked furious. "You!" She stood in rage sending a wave of power towards Jareth and the tiger. But it didn't do anything.   
  
The tiger laughed and changed. In a swirl of light Leia was standing where the tiger had been. "Fool, you should know that in my true form our powers are very even." Leia watched her sister.   
  
But Crystal smirked. "You wish Leia. Your powers are far from mine. You weakling."  
  
Crystal threw another blast but it hit the wall. Leia and Jareth had disappeared. They reappeared in the green field where Leia had been before. "My Lord?" She shook him trying to wake him. But she knew the spell and what it did. "Damn her and her spells." With this she kissed him, her powers breaking the spell.   
  
Jareth blinked and looked up at Leia dazed. "What happened?"   
  
He didn't seem to recognize her. "My Lord. Crystal put a spell on you and tried to bed you."   
  
Jareth looked surprised. "Who are you?" He stood and stared at Leia who had rose as well.   
  
"I am." She bowed to him. "Lady Leia." She rose. "I am here to protect you and make sure that you and your kingdom do not fall to my sister Crystal's hands."   
  
Jareth looked like he had been kicked where it counted. "But you were..-" He stopped and looked down at his pendant which was glowing.   
  
"I was but am no longer." With this Leia began to glow. Her crystal ball appeared in front of her and merged with her body. Her powers returned she hit her knees breathing heavy. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. Jareth didn't know what to do or say.   
  
He kneeled beside her. "Are you all right?"   
  
Leia nodded and looked at him. "Yes, but I still am incomplete. Without all my powers I am no match for my sister."   
  
Jareth nodded. "Well, where are the rest of your powers?"   
  
Leia sighed and looked towards the castle. "She has them.." 


	4. TDF Chapter 4

Jareth looked towards the castle and sighed. "And how are we supposed to get them?"   
  
Leia now stood beside him. "We aren't going to." Jareth looked at her raising an eyebrow. "You are staying here, far away from her."   
  
Jareth growled. "I am not a child you know. I can take care of-"   
  
Leia glared at him. "Really? Can you? Last time I checked you were about to screw my sister without even an upward glance."   
  
Jareth looked away. "I was under a spell, you know that."   
  
Leia snorted. "Well, either way you are staying here. This place will protect you from her."   
  
"And how will it do that, we are in a field. There's nothing here to protect me."   
  
Leia laughed. "Come now, surely you haven't lost all your feel for magic? Or was that lost as well?"   
  
Jareth growled and looked around. "Leia you know this places magic is almost gone. Why do you keep on trying to save it?"   
  
Leia sighed. "Because it is the only place in this world that true old magic exists, and its the one place that I can feel at home in." Leia started towards the castle. "The animals and magic will protect you with their lives. They know what will happen if you fall into my sisters hands. So trust me."   
  
Jareth stepped towards her. "I'm coming with you, weather you like it or not."   
  
Leia growled. "Take him.." With this she started towards the castle as the shadows held Jareth still. Mumbling she sighed. "I'm sorry Jareth." And then she was gone like the wind.   
  
Jareth hollered at her. "Damn you! Leia!" he struggled to get free but it did nothing to help. Leia had already arrived at the castle. Her sister awaited her return.   
  
"Well, Leia, I see you haven't lost all your strength." Crystal chuckled as she held up a crystal ball that was multicolored. "You want it? Come and get it." Leia stood where she was not moving, instead she seemed to be looking off into the wind. Crystal growled and glared at her. "I know this is what you came for. So why don't you come and get it?"   
  
Leia smiled and looked at her. "I don't need to I already have it." With this she charged Crystal and sent her flying across the courtyard. The crystal hovered in front of Leia.   
  
"What is it you wish for child?" And old voice as old as time it seemed spoke.   
  
"Peace, happiness, freedom."   
  
The voice spoke again. "My dear you have long since said that to me, so why is it now you show your true feelings?"  
  
Leia sighed and looked away. "Because you ignored me my entire life until he killed you and then she stole your power and his claiming that she should rule."   
  
The crystal changed into a woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Yes, and I am sorry you suffered so much, but it is my choice to give my power to who I please. Your sister has not even gotten a glimpse of it. Yet I feel she should have it for wanting to make a better life and make this world great."   
  
Leia's eyes hardened as she looked upon her mother. "You aren't sorry, you don't even care what I felt. Daddy didn't even control you. You hated me because I wasn't like her!" Leia pointed to her sister who lay on the ground looking at them. "Because I wasn't some witch who would kill innocent woman and children just for the land and money. Because-"   
  
She was slapped hard across the face. "That's enough! I have made my choice." Leia didn't look hurt at all, she had suffered enough as it was to know her mother didn't care. And now she would suffer more watching this kingdom fall. "And I will also be giving her what power I gave you."   
  
Leia gasped and tried to run but her mother had already started to take it. "NO!" Leia tried to hold on but her powers were sucked away and she collapsed to the ground. "no.." She sobbed.   
  
Her mother laughed coldly. "Foolish child. You should have known I would not allow you to keep the power of shadow and light when I am giving your sister all the rest of my powers."   
  
Leia looked up at her mother who walked towards her sister. "You will pay for this you witch. You and your retched daughter."   
  
Leia's mother stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Perhaps someday we will but until then you will be the one to suffer." She laughed as Crystal rose to meet her. Her mother held out the crystal. "Take it my daughter. Tis your birth right."   
  
Crystal took the crystal and smiled with a bow. "Thank you." With this she held the crystal to her chest and it disappeared. After it did the clouds began to darken and her body started to glow. "Now sister you will see true power!" Crystal laughed as she was picked up by the power as it merged with her body.   
  
"no.." Leia whispered. But a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked up meeting mismatched eyes. 


	5. TDF Chapter 5

Leia stood her eyes never leaving Jareth's. "Why?"   
  
He smiled at her. "Because I cannot simply let you fight this fight alone. Its my kingdom."   
  
Leia nodded and looked at her sister. "She has it all now, except for the few powers that I was born with. She.." Leia was cut off as a blast sent her flying. She landed twenty yards away rolling. Jareth turned to go after her, but a hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.   
  
"No. Its time to finish what we started." Crystal chuckled her spell whispered quickly and easily. Jareth stumbled a bit trying to shake it off, but it started to sink in. Leia was getting to her feet. "foolish girl." Leia's hands were suddenly bound by vines that had sprung from the ground.   
  
They held her tight, but she fought anyway. "Leave him be!" She pulled her hand free but it was grabbed by another vine. "Damn you!" Leia yelled trying to distract her sister from Jareth. But Crystal paid no attention to her.   
  
She simply walked towards Jareth. "My King. Tis our wedding day and you are letting this girl ruin it by allowing her to live and stay present."   
  
Jareth turned to Leia his eyes cold and hard. He didn't see her he saw someone in the way. "Then I will kill her." He walked towards Leia a sword appearing in his hand. "I don't want to upset you my queen."   
  
Leia looked sad and furious. "No.." Jareth raised his sword but stopped when Leia didn't look away in fear. Instead she stood right in front of him as proud as a lion. "Go ahead." She smirked. "I've died a thousand times before and I'll die again if I must."   
  
Crystal frowned at her words. "My love wait. Why don't you throw her in the dungeon?"  
  
Jareth turned and nodded, with a wave of his hand Leia disappeared and he smiled walking to Crystal. "Ah my sweet, such good ideas." With a chuckle he kissed her.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leia woke to find herself chained to the wall. "What the hell!" she pulled hard but the shackles fit her just right so she couldn't slip out of them. Looking around she noticed there was no guard or hardly any light, except for the one coming from further down the hall. "hello?" she called out knowing no one was there. Sighing she walked as far as she could forward to see if there was anyone else in the other cells. It looked like there were none. But a sudden movement caught her eye. It was an animal of so sort.   
  
She squinted her eyes and looked harder, but she couldn't tell what it was. Then it spoke. "You..are the Seer.."   
  
Leia blinked. "I was, who are you?"   
  
The voice chuckled in its masters throat. "You don't need to know."   
  
Leia growled and glared at the thing. "You don't know what I need!"   
  
The voice again spoke softly. "Actually I do. You Leia need the power to stop your sister, and you need a home. You do not wish to live anywhere near family, you are always alone and you have never fallen in love and never think you will."   
  
Leia mumbled and glared. "And exactly how did you figure this out? I've never seen you before."   
  
With a laugh the voice whispered. "I know because I am that small part of your power that you have left, or did. Crystal made sure to split us apart so you could not break free. Right now she is screwing Jareth for all he's worth. I just hope he comes out of his daze and realizes what is going on." Leia damned near screamed. Actually she did and the body of a tiger came from the shadows. "I know your anger, it is mine as well. But even I cannot break my chains for they are made of a stronger magic then mine or yours."   
  
Leia sighed. "Why..damnit why! How is it she became so powerful. We used to be even. And now its like all hells broke lose"   
  
The tiger chuckled. "That is yet to come, hell will soon arise if you don't get free and stop it."  
  
Leia growled. "And how am I supposed to do that? I have no way of getting out of these chains and neither do you." Leia sat down as close as she could to the tigers cell.   
  
"You can. All you have to do is get Jareth to see what you see not what she makes him see. You must tell him, beg him, something. You have got to find a way to make him break free of her spell before a child is born."   
  
Leia's eyes glowed for a brief moment and then she sighed. "If only I could. But sadly its like she took away even my hope when she took what power I had left"   
  
The tiger sighed. "Yes, well you were very dependent on your power all your life. Since you had hardly anyone but Roza. And even now I may not be able to become one with you. I am slowly dying and you will be alone."   
  
Leia's head snapped in her direction. "What!!"   
  
The tiger nodded. "You know its true. It is that sinking feeling you get when you think about the kingdom and its king. You feel no one will survive, even yourself."  
  
Leia sighed and stood. "And how am I supposed to stop this?"   
  
The tiger sighed and closed her eyes, laying down. "I don't know, but I cannot survive much longer. Without a body I am slowly wasting away to nothing."   
  
Leia looked lost in thought. "You cant." But the tiger was gone.   
  
"I have no choice." Was the last thing she heard and all was silent. 


	6. TDF Chapter 6

Leia stood and looked around hoping to find some way out something to help her, but there was nothing. "JARETH!!!" She screamed out in anger.   
  
As if he was already there he appeared in little to nothing. "What is it? I was just about to have the best night of my life you know."  
  
Leia stared at him being only clad in his tights. "You cant do this. She's using you. I'll make you see it again even if it kills me."   
  
Jareth blinked. "I don't know what you are talking about." Leia growled and grabbed him by the back of the neck kissing him. Jareth didn't pull away he didn't do anything until he realized just what happened. Jerking away he glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?!" But the kiss had already stared to take effect on him.  
  
Leia looked like she had just run for a day. "What I have to..." She mumbled as she sank down to the ground. Jareth stumbled to the wall trying to keep upright, but he felt sick and lost. Images ran through his mind, things he didn't know, had never known, and things he probably shouldn't know. Leia watched as he hit his knees.   
  
She struggled to her feet walking over to the cot, sitting upon it head in hands. Her head was spinning just as much as his. She had linked their minds so he could see all he needed to just so he could see just how bad her sister truly was.  
  
Jareth saw children, women, even babies being slaughtered by Crystal. Whole villages burned to the ground just for land. Men and women alike seduced and used just as a play toys. Jareth was begging now.   
  
"Please..stop..it.." But it didn't stop there. Jareth saw just what Leia had been through and how she had been forced to run to survive. How her lover had been killed needlessly and how she had become weaker and weaker over the years. Everything was now shared between them and he knew everything. Finally the images stopped and he looked over at her. Leia sat her head in her hands as if she were crying. "Why..why..did you show me this?"   
  
Leia looked up at him. "Because it was the only way to make you see what she truly is. What she has shown you is just what she pretends to me so that she can get what she wants." Jareth stood and staggered over to her still feeling a bit sick. He collapsed into the cot beside her leaning back against the wall. Leia looked at him. "I suppose the spell is gone now?"   
  
Jareth looked at her. "I dunno what do you think? Want me to get up and do a lap dance for you?" Leia and Jareth both busted out laughing at the stupid joke. But the mind joining had shown each a side of one another that neither knew was there. Getting up Jareth broke the chains from her wrists. "Come on. We need to go. Crystal is going to be wondering where I am. I'm sure she is already on her way here."   
  
Leia shook her head. "No if she were she would already be here. And we wouldn't be." Jareth teleported them outside the castle. Leia closed her eyes and a sword appeared in her hand.   
  
But it left her breathing heavily. "Damn." It disappeared. "I don't have any power. At all. And any I do have will cost me to much energy to use it."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Is there somewhere we can go?"   
  
Leia nodded. "Yes, my old home. Before I came to the castle. Or more like before you forced me to come to the castle." She glared at him slightly with a chuckle. "Follow me."   
  
She stopped before she took five steps. "We are going to have to find you some new cloths. I don't think the fairies will do to well with you walking around in nothing but tights. Hell I don't think I will either."  
  
"Haha. Very funny Leia. Lets get one things straight. This is my land. I could walk around butt naked and no one would say a word."   
  
"I would." Leia laughed as she walked off towards her old home. Jareth took off after her not wanting to be left behind and stuck to be put under another spell. 


	7. TDF Chapter 7

Warning there is some sexual material in this chapter. You have been warned. Dont read it if you are under 18. If you do I wont be blamed for it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leia and Jareth had finally arrived at their destination. But Jareth was not at all pleased. There was nothing there. Not a shack, not a chair, nothing. "I thought you said-"   
  
Leia sighed and nodded. "I did, but its gone. It looks like she was already here." A cruel laugh brought their attention away from the clearing.   
  
Standing beside a tree not far from them was Crystal. "Now did you honestly think I let you go that easily. I knew you would run straight here for shelter."   
  
Leia growled. "Well, either you did know or you guessed. How in the hell did you find this place?"   
  
Crystal laughed again. "Easily. All I had to do was ask the shadows. You befriended them to easily." Leia knew it wasn't the shadows fault and that she had forced them but she couldn't think of them not she had to protect Jareth. "What do you want Crystal?"  
  
Crystal stopped smiling. "What do you think I want! He's standing beside you."   
  
Leia didn't move her eyes she knew. "Well, you cant-" But Jareth had moved, he was walking towards her. "Jareth what are you doing?!" But he didn't respond. And then she heard it in the depths of her mind and his the whispers. 'come..come to me Jareth. My love..I need you. She only wants to use you..come..come' Leia shook her head. "NO STOP IT!" But it was to late Jareth was close enough now for her yo weave her spell. "JARETH!" Leia ran forward in front of him. Within moments she had been hit with the spell. She staggered and groaned in pain.   
  
Crystal cursed. "Damn you. You'll pay for that."   
  
Jareth was already back to normal and he remembered what had happened. "Leia?" She was on the ground doubled over.   
  
Crystal laughed. "Stupid girl. You should have known what it would do to you."  
  
This is when Leia laughed. "Yes, I knew and now it'll be your downfall." With this Leia reared up sending Crystals own magic right back at her but with much more force. It threw her back against the trees and vines which wrapped around her tightly.   
  
"NO!!"   
  
Leia let the power drop and looked at Jareth. "Lets get going before she gets free." Jareth touched her shoulder and they disappeared, they reappeared in the field. Leia collapsed down onto the ground exhausted. "I shouldn't have done that. It damned near killed me."  
  
Jareth sat beside her. "Why did you do it?"   
  
Leia looked up at him. "Because I couldn't let her have you." Jareth didn't blink instead he leaned forward and kissed Leia. Leia only gave into it. Moving closer each wrapped there arms around the other wanting to be closer.   
  
Jareth's arms held Leia close to him as he kissed her deeply. "mmm..Leia."  
  
Leia sighed. "mm?"   
  
Jareth chuckled. "Your lips taste of honey."   
  
Leia blushed. "Well, you would to if you had eaten the honey I offered you before." She blushed more.   
  
"Enough with the wise cracks."   
  
Leia blinked. "Sorry. My mouth just runs on its own sometimes."   
  
Jareth smiled. "I know that's what I love about it..." Leia looked into his eyes unknowing for once and unsure of her next move. But Jareth showed her the way with another sweet kiss. This time though it was more then just a kiss, it was the perfect kiss.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Crystal was furious. They had gone to the one place that she could not go and now they were kissing. She threw the crystal ball into the wall letting it shatter. "Damn you Leia! You'll pay for this." Getting up she yelled for the two strongest and biggest guards. "You are to carry me to my room." They nodded and did as she said.   
  
Once there she did not dismiss them she started to undress. Once she was undressed she turned to face them. "Strip." They looked at each other and did as they were told. Once they had she looked them over. And using her magic she cleaned them up. "You are from now on to be this clean. Got it?" They both nodded and eyed her hungrily.   
  
She knew they were and smiled. "If you want it come and get it." Both complied and had her on the bed in minutes. While one teased one area the other teased another making her moan and cry out in pleasure. Her moans and motions only made them please her more. Finally both grew to needy and took her making her moan louder in pleasure and beg for more.  
  
When they were all finally done they lay in the bed still connected. "Mmm..thanks guys, you may go. I'll call on you if I need anything else." They nodded and got up getting dressed. Leaving they grinned at one another. Once they were gone Crystal fell back in the bed still very horny and very needy. "Damn you Jareth for making me this way!" 


	8. TDF Chapter 8

Leia and Jareth sat in the field for a while. Their kisses were forgotten now, for Leia had started acting rather strange and Jareth couldn't figure out why.   
  
"Leia?"   
  
Leia jumped at his voice. "y-yes?"   
  
Jareth didn't blink. "Are you all right."   
  
Leia shook her head. "No..I-" She sighed and bowed her head. "I shouldn't have done what I did. It was not supposed to happen that way."   
  
Jareth's eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen that way? What's going on?"   
  
Leia stood up moving away from him, looking out over the field. "It's nothing. Never mind."  
  
But Jareth wasn't going to be put in the dark, getting up he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No." Leia didn't blink, but there was a sadness in her eyes that made Jareth wonder. "Tell me, what is going on?"   
  
Leia sighed and looked out over the land towards the castle. "I..The things I told you before when we first met. They were supposed to happen and I was supposed to stay out of it. But when I realized how you couldn't fight her spells I couldn't just let this world die like all the others. You see Crystal and myself are well much, much older then we appear. In your world I am younger then you. But then again I am so much older sometimes."  
  
Jareth looked like a lost child. "Are you saying that you-"   
  
Leia nodded. "Yes..I was supposed to let a child be born and to watch you die."   
  
Jareth took a step back still holding onto her arm. "I've heard of you before. My grandfather..he-" Leia looked up at him her eyes intense. Jareth started speaking again. "He warned me never to trust a dark haired, green eyed, Seer. That all hell would break lose in a single moment if even I gave into my heart and needs."   
  
Leia pulled her arm free and turned away. "Your grandfather was right. In a sense. I am dangerous. Even more so then my sister at times. I am-" She swallowed and turned around to face him. "I am the one you should be running from, not Crystal."   
  
Jareth backed up. "I don't understand. How can that be? You..you aren't like her. You shouldn't-"   
  
Leia shook her head. "No, I should be hounding you to fuck me, just like her." Leia pointed towards the castle. "But I am not because I prepared myself long before now when I first saw the vision of what could happen. It was years ago when I was much younger in your world. Roza knew about it as well because I told her. That is why she came and gave me my original body when my old one died. Because she knew I could handle it all better." Jareth watched her uncertain.   
  
"Jareth. Crystal and I, we are..Well we weren't supposed to be here in your world. When she found out about my vision she wanted to make it real to make everything I saw come true. She wanted me dead. But I was always one step ahead of her because I had had the dream and knew what was going to happen. And that is why there is no child and no destruction. Because I had a choice." Leia kneeled. "And I am sorry that I never told you about this but it would have only made matters worse."  
  
Jareth pulled her up. "How so?"   
  
Leia sighed. "Because you would have panicked and not trusted me."   
  
Jareth nodded. "And what brought about this change of heart?"   
  
Leia smiled. "Your kiss."   
  
Jareth suddenly realized why she had changed and why she had told him. It all made sense now. "And if I do it again."   
  
Leia seemed afraid. "I don't know..I-" Jareth had kissed her. "mm..Jareth.." He smiled and pulled her right up against him not caring about what she saw.   
  
He mumbled. "Don't say anything.."   
  
As their tongues and lips melted together neither noticed Crystal. "AHEM!" Leia and Jareth pulled apart so quickly it was like they had never been kissing. Crystal smiled. "So that's the part that was missing? Hmm?" Leia took a step back but just as she did she was thrown into a tree and held there. "So you are the one to bring destruction, just like before."   
  
Leia shook her head. "No, before it was you. It was always you."   
  
Crystal glared at her and growled. "Yes, true. But this time it will be you. You will be the one to have his child, to kill him, to destroy this land."   
  
Leia shook her head. "No, it wont happen like that."   
  
Crystal approached her. "And why not?"   
  
Leia only grinned. "Because I've had another vision sister. And this time, you are the one to cause all the death and destruction!" With this Crystal was thrown back as Leia broke free. Crystal looked up and almost screamed. Leia was glowing and floating, just like she herself had before. "Did you ever wonder why I always stayed away from you? Why I never seemed to be around?"  
  
Crystal swallowed as she felt her new found powers fading. "It was because of Father. There were times when I really saw who he was and when I did he showed me who I really was. I know now that it was mother who made him the way he was and made it look like it was all his fault. She made me forget what I truly knew. Made me see what she wanted me to."   
  
As she spoke the crystal balls began to circle around her. "Mother was a fool to give you these. She knew what would happen." Crystal stood backing away. "She knew all along that I would be like father. That I would take back what was rightfully mine. That is why she took my power and gave it to you. She didn't want to wined up having to pay for her sins."  
  
Crystal had backed right into her mother who had appeared behind her. "Don't fear her. She has no real power. I will protect you." Crystal nodded at her, but then gasped as she looked back at Leia. Leia was glowing brighter as the powers bonded with her body. Their fathers ghost had appeared and stood waiting.   
  
When the light faded, Leia collapsed to the ground just barely caught by Jareth. "Leia? Leia?!" Leia opened her eyes and smiled. 


	9. TDF Chapter 9

"I'm all right." Her smiled was forced since she had little energy left. Jareth looked up and saw her father.   
  
The ghost kneeled and smiled at her. "Leia..you silly girl. You should know better then to do that." The ghost chuckled and embraced her. When he did a body was created around him and he stood. Jareth helped Leia up and turned facing Crystal and her mother.  
  
Their father spoke. "Its been a while Crista."   
  
Crista nodded. "Yes, it has Larik. You haven't changed a bit."   
  
Larik laughed. "I am dead Crista. I cant change anymore."   
  
Crista growled. "Yes, and I'm glad I killed you."   
  
Larik looked at Leia. "You have what you are meant to have Leia. Use the power well."   
  
Leia nodded. "Thank you." Leia looked at her mother and Crystal. "Its time you find what hell is really like for someone who's always had power and immortality." Leia held out her hand drawing her mothers sisters remaining powers to her. "May you be happy." They disappeared.  
  
Leia let their powers go into the world giving back some of the magic that it had given to her. "Its over now. They are gone."   
  
Jareth looked at her. "Where did you send them?"   
  
Leia smiled. "Where they belong. In the spirit world." Leia's father had left with them. Leia sighed and leaned into Jareth. "Jareth.."   
  
Jareth looked down at her. "Hm?"   
  
Leia smiled. "I'm..uhh.." Leia swayed and then began to fall. Jareth caught her. "Leia? What's wrong?"   
  
Leia opened her eyes looking at her. "I need to rest. I have little energy left."  
  
Jareth remembered the day he had meet her. He had forced her to use her energy to see what he wanted and in return her had given her more to use. Jareth bent his head and kissed her gently. As he did he gave up some of his energy so that she could make it to the castle. "mmm." Jareth teleported them to his room. He laid Leia upon the bed and smiled as she fell right to sleep.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later things had started to return to normal. Jareth was back to his normal self and Leia had come to stay at the castle for a while until she regained her strength.   
  
Jareth walked into the gardens looking for her. "Leia?"   
  
She looked up over a large bush of roses. "Yes?"   
  
He shook his head and smirked. "Lunch is ready."   
  
She nodded. "All right. I'll be there in a moment." She walked around the bush holding a book. Leia walked past him as he stared at her. "You know you could quit staring." Jareth shook his head and followed her into the dining hall. Leia sat down and waited. "You said it was ready."   
  
Jareth laughed and walked over to her. "Yes, but I didn't say it was in here, now did I?" Jareth waited for her to get up.   
  
"Well, then where is it?" Jareth couldn't help it as he watched Leia speak. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "mph..Jareth!"   
  
He chuckled and pulled her to him. "shut up Leia." He pushed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
With a growl Leia complied and kissed back only since she said she would to let him kiss her while she stayed. But Jareth's kiss was different this time, it was full of a need she hadn't felt before. The kissed lasted for quite some time before he pulled away. They both were breathing heavily.   
  
"What has gotten into you?" Leia raised an eyebrow.   
  
Jareth shrugged. "Your mouth tempts me to much." He waved his hand and the food appeared. "I'll see you in a while. I've got some things to attend to."  
  
Leia was about to open her mouth to speak when he raised his hand. She closed her mouth and glared at his back as he turned leaving the room. Mumbling she fixed herself a plate and sat down. A short while later she left the dining hall and went back out into the gardens. She walked a while before she found a nice spot beneath a large tree. With a sigh she laid down and opened her book.  
  
A while later Jareth walked into the gardens. Walking around he sighed. His mind was in constant turmoil over what he was going to do next. As he turned the corner he stopped short. There laying in front of him was Leia. She was sleeping peacefully an open book on the ground near her.   
  
"Leia." He whispered to himself lost in her beauty. Stepping forward her kneeled picking her up.  
  
Jareth turned walking back towards the castle. As he walked he took in the sight of her. Her long hair, her curves, the way her dress fit her perfectly, her lips. 'Oh God her lips.' He thought. Jareth stopped walking and stared at her sleeping form. He sighed slightly.   
  
"You know Jareth you have got to quit staring at me."   
  
Jareth jumped and nearly dropped her. "LEIA?!" She stared laughing opening her eyes. Jareth set her on her feet and glared at her. "What in the hell..-" Jareth started mouthing his words instead of saying them. Leia was laughing very hard at the sight of him. Jareth growled. "That's the last time I try and be nice by carrying you inside." Jareth stormed off pissed.   
  
Leia had stopped laughing and watched him leave a frown placing her lips. "What's in the hell has gotten into you Jareth?" She spoke to her thoughts aloud. 


	10. TDF Chapter 10

Jareth stalked into his throne room creating a crystal watching her. "Damn you Leia. Why do you make me feel so!" The threw the crystal against the wall and it bounced right back. He mumbled making it disappear. He collapsed into his throne and closed his eyes rubbing his temples. He sighed as he let his mind wonder. As usual it settled on Leia. Lately she had been all he could think of. "Ugh!" Jumping up Jareth started pacing unsure of what to do.  
  
He knew he could not keep going about like this but he was so lost he couldn't think straight lately. Mumbling he created crystal and sighed as he watched Leia walk towards the throne room. "Boy am I in for an ear full." Jareth sat down and shook his head. Leia entered the throne room a few minutes later and Jareth made the crystal ball disappear. Before he could speak she spoke.   
  
"What in the hells wrong with you?! You've been acting like a small child who's not getting his way."  
  
Jareth mumbled to himself. "I'm not getting my way."   
  
Leia glared at him. "What?"   
  
Jareth shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." Leia stalked towards him but stopped short noticing something she hadn't before. Jareth had his legs open like most men but she noticed what he hadn't realized was poking up to be friendly. Leia damned near fell over laughing finally realizing what it was that was making him the way he was. Jareth stood up and walked the rest of the way she hadn't. "Is something wrong Leia?"   
  
Leia shook her head. "No, except that you wont tell me what's wrong with you."   
  
Jareth shrugged. "What's it matter?"   
  
Leia glared at him. "Well, for one its making you a royal pain in the ass, not that you weren't one before but now its worse. Dose that help any?" Jareth stared at her in amazement and damned near choked as he breathed in his body becoming unbearably needy.  
  
Her body language, even of any sort was driving him mad, not to mention she was talking and he was thinking of her lips on him. Jareth made a noise in his throat as his head became swamped with fantasy's. Leia smiled to herself knowing all to well what was going on in his head.   
  
She stepped closer her body just barely brushing his. "Are you all right Jareth?" She spoke in concern even though she knew she shouldn't be knowing what was wrong.  
  
Jareth was barely in control now her slight contact with him nearly driving him over the edge. "Yes, yes. I'm fine."   
  
Leia moved closed. "Are you sure? You don't look fine." Jareth nodded surpressing a groan as their body's touched again. Leia was almost in tears as she tried not to laugh. She didn't want to be cruel but she couldn't help it, it was funny seeing him this overwhelmed with need. She moved closer and Jareth jerked slightly which made her raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, if you insist that you are all right I'm going to go back out into the gardens. It's a lovely day and I don't want to waist it staying in this castle when it could be spent outside doing other things." She pressed just a little closer and spoke again. "If you know what I mean." Jareth stared at her wide eyed as she turned walking back the way she had came her hips swaying as she hummed to herself.  
  
Jareth stood his mouth open gazing at her back until the doors closed all the way and blocked his view. Jareth just stood there staring at the closed doors in shock. And then he groaned realizing she knew what had made him act that way.   
  
"Oh God." He sighed and fell back into his chair only to be jarred back up by a throbbing he couldn't get rid of mentally even if he tried. Jareth sighed and teleported to his room needing to deal with the problem fast before he went nuts.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leia laughed as she entered the gardens. Just remembering the way he had stared at her as she left made her laugh even more.   
  
"Oh Jareth I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." She spoke aloud. Sitting down under the tree she had before she looked up at his bedroom windows. Curiosity struck her suddenly and she disappeared. When she reappeared it was just outside his window in the shadows cast by the trees and other objects.Leia watched as Jareth appeared and quickly sat down on his bed after stripping off his tights and boots. Leia gasped and stared wide eyed.   
  
"Holy.." She trailed off as she watched him take hold of himself. "I shouldn't be watching this..." Leia mumbled as she felt her body responding to the sight of him. Jareth sat there stroking himself in fast motions unknowing of her presence. Leia watched in amazement as he went over the edge falling back into his bed, breathing heavily.  
  
Her own body was becoming needy as she replayed the images. "Damn it." She mumbled as she watched him sit back up. As he did he made a crystal appear and Leia damn near screamed as he looked right at her invisible form knowing all to well that she was there. 


End file.
